The star
by mafllp95
Summary: A great change is about to happen in he lives of the Olimpians. Set 2 years after Titans curse. Find out how the daughter of Apollo will be the gods only hope.
1. Chapter 1

Windows, they give a view of the free outside world. A place for a little girl to look up at the sky and dream of a better place other than the run down orphanage that kept her prisoner. Another abandoned baby at the door step with only a note and a name. This baby lived in in that orphanage for 12years and no one ever came for her. No one ever wanted her. Not that she was freakish in appearance far from it actually. She was beautiful, with silk soft copper waves, sun kissed skin, and bright jade eyes. It was her silence and kept-to-myself attitude. In all that time only a free spirited girl named Vanessa brought her out of her shell. Her attitude changed and she became more easygoing, but soon her dear friend left, Vanessa got adopted and left a scared little girl behind. This little girl's name was Minory, a girl that was always odd and never able to sit still. And tonight she would be pushed or the edge and on the path of no return. The heating bill wasn't paid for so it was a very cold night. She was already shivering slightly but Minory hear the chattering of teeth and turned to see her roommate a new girl, Abby, was coming down with a cold and the freezing wouldn't help her condition. Minory sighed and got out of bed with her covers and rapped them around Abby.

Her shivering stopped and she seemed to relax in her sleep. Minory gave a small smile and looked around the room. The night sky showed it was about 2am. Nice time for a late night stroll she thought. She grabbed her coat, pulled on some wool socks and boots, and headed out the door. This wasn't an out of the ordinary thing for her to do. She hardly ever slept soundly. She hugged herself and walked by the park by the orphanage. The fall leaves rustled when she walked over them. She didn't know if it was just her imagination but she could have sworn she heard a second pair of feet rustling along with hers. Fear made her pace quicken and so did the other pair. She broke into a run she didn't dare look back in fear of what she would see. A soft tune filled the air and Minory found herself slowing down. "Turn around my darling; I want to see your lovely face before I make you a midnight snack, daughter of Apollo." An alluring voice said. Minory had no choice but to turn around. She was now face to face with a winged woman. "Who are you?" she stuttered. The woman took a step forward and Minory took one back. She had read about these types of creatures, she is a siren.

Minory covered her ears turned and ran. The siren and screeched and flew after her. Minory kept running but she was plucked up from the earth and quickly rising. She screamed and tears fell from her eyes. The sharp talons of the Siren pierced her skin. Minory thought her life was over, when arrows started whizzing past her ears. The beast screamed in pain and released her. The wind was hitting her face and she was falling in incredible speed. At least it will be quick she thought. There was a voice in the distance "Percy, catch her!" A female voice yelled. Minory fell into the arms of Percy Jackson. She was still shaking and a few tears fell from her face. "Hey, it's alright you're safe now" Percy told her softly. She opened her eyes and looked into his. They were so blue she felt as if she was staring into the ocean.

Annabeth came running to Percy and Minory her blond hair falling away from her ski cap. "Is she okay?" She asked Percy. He didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment the hunters arrived. One of them had dark hair and she ran up to Percy and Annabeth and engulfed them into a group hug. It was Thalia and she had missed her friends so much since she had joined the hunt 2years ago. Percy placed Minory on the ground and all eyes were on her. It made her feel uncomfortable and she stared at the ground. It was the feet that appeared in front of her that made her look up. She looked into the golden yellow eyes of the goddess Artemis. Artemis gaze was kind and she shook her head while chuckling. "You have you father's eyes" She said smiling. Minory was confused she knew nothing of her parents and here comes this woman saying that she had her father's eyes. "Umm who are you? And how do you know my father?" She asked quietly. "My name is Artemis goddess of the hunt and I know your father because he is my twin brother" The goddess responded.


	2. Chapter 2

The air seemed to leave her lungs. All these Greek myths that she fantasized about were true and she was the daughter of a god. This is impossible Minory thought. Someone place their hand on her shoulder it was Annabeth and was looking at her with sympathy in her eyes. "Look we know it's a lot to take in but this" she said referring to everything form the goddess to the Siren "is all real and we are here to help you because we are demigods too" She explained. They all smiled at me and waved somewhat awkwardly. She did the same and was led off into the campsite if the hunters. It was all like a dream she was surprised when she saw the wolves wandering about the camp, she was always fascinated by them. She felt weird asking but better to ask then get yelled at or you know killed. "Um Artemis, can I touch the wolves" Minory asked. Artemis nodded and whistled for the wolves to come forth. Three large white wolves sat up in a military-like line.

Minory walk up slowly and reached out her hand and carefully placed it on top of one wolf's head. It was soft like cotton. She grew confidence and started scratching behind its ears. The wolf loved the attention it was getting and nuzzled into Minory's chest. She giggled and hugged the wolf she was pounced on by the others and she was now laughing hysterically. "Seems like she's a lot like you sis" A male voice said. That voice? Minory had sometimes heard it in her dreams. The wolves stood in attention once again and Minory stood up brushing the leaves off her pajama bottoms. She looked to where everyone else was and there stood a kid, he looked about 17 at most 19 and he was gorgeous. He had sandy blond windswept hair slightly, tanned skin, and Jade eyes. He walked over to her and his very presence was warm and inviting.

He knelt down in front of her and pushed some hair out of her face but he kept his hand on her face. "Hi Minory, do you know who I am?" He asked. She looked into his eyes and the reflected so much like her own so he had to be her father. "I think I do. Are you my father?" She asked softly while hesitantly putting her own hand on top of his. He nodded "I am and my gods how you have grown" He smiled and brought her into his arms she never wanted to leave but then why did he leave her in the orphanage when he was here all along. She broke away first "Why did you leave me?" She asked broken hearted. "Why did you leave me alone in that place? You know it's one thing to leave a child with their mother and abandon them but even she wasn't there for me." She wanted to yell at him and be more mad then hurt but her breaking voice gave her away.

He looked hurt and she glared at him. Everyone else took that as their cue to go some place else and let them talk. "I wanted to stay with you like I wanted to stay with all my children in the past, that's the reason I didn't have any more children for about 100 years but your mother came along and I fell in love with her. As a god we can't see our children ever so we don't get distracted. I'm so sorry that you were left alone." He explained and he looked sincere. "What happened to Mom? Why did she leave me on the door step of the orphanage?" She asked. So many questions were burning her mind like a wildfire. Apollo sighed and sat down on the ground and before her eyes the frost burn leaves changed into bright lively colors. He patted the ground next to him and told her to sit next to him. "When I met your mother a dancer, she looked so passionate when she danced and so happy. She asked me to dance with her and I did. It was love at first sight or in this case step." He chuckled as he spoke of her. Minory leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. "Well one thing led to another and- wait you know about the birds and the bees right?" He asked Minory nodded. "Well good because you aren't dating till you're 30" He said Minory rolled her eyes but still was eager to know more of the story. "Okay so back to the point. She got pregnant with you and was so excited but she was also sad because she knew I couldn't be a part of your life. She was a strong woman but…." He stopped and sighed "she died after giving birth to you." He told her sadly.

She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "So I killed my mother?" She asked mournfully. Apollo pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead "No baby. No, things like this happen. But you have to know that she loved you and wanted you so much and I love you too I just haven't been around to show it. I'm so sorry." He told her and pulled her closer to him. Her heart quickened this affection? It was all so new to her. Apollo looked up at the sky and frowned it was time for him to go. They got up and Minory tried to stifle a yawn with no success. You should get at least 2 hours of sleep before you go to camp half-blood. I have to go alright" he kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you" He told her. "I love you too" She gave him a strong hug not wanting to let him go but she had to. She walked into one of the tents and curled into a ball in the corner. Apollo whistled to the wolf the Minory was playing with. It looked in attention. "Look after her alright" He told it. He wasn't in tune with the animals like Artemis but sense they were blood they respected him as well. The wolf went inside the tent and snuggled next to Minory.

Apollo began walking to his chariot. "I have never seen you like this before brother" Artemis said from behind the cover of trees. He extended his hand towards her and she took it. "I don't know what to do but one thing I do know is that I'm not going to let her down" Apollo said determined. Artemis touched his face and made him look at her "You are a great father. Do what you think is right." She told him and stroked his worried face. "I know you and I know what you are thinking. It's crazy but I know many other gods feel the same, good luck I'll be there for back up if you need me" She whispered to him. He hugged her close now happier and spun her around. "It is about time for things to change. Thank you sis you're the best." He told her he hopped into his chariot and zoomed off across the sky. Light now was reaching the camp. Thalia approached her half-sister "Is he about to do something completely nuts?" She asked. Artemis nodded "Oh yeah" Thalia shook her head and looked up into the sky. "This should be fun"


	3. Chapter 3

**Minory POV**

I didn't actually fall asleep; my mind was going a million miles a minute. My father is a god? Never thought that would be thrown my way. I'm bunking for the night with 3 of Aunt Artemis's hunters. Aunt Artemis, I'm not even sure what to call her without disrespecting her. My wolf companion licked my face as an attempt to lull me to sleep. I rubbed his head and thought of a name for him. He was completely white except for his belly; there he had specs of black. Spec that's an appropriate name for a wolf I think. Apollo is my father. I still had a hard time making the connection but it was defiantly there. He seemed so sincere last night. "Mom all this time I thought you abandoned me and you're dead. I'm sorry" I whispered to my mother. I didn't know if she could hear me. I hope she could. I put my arm above my head and lay there in silence until Annabeth came to wake me. She was surprise to see me awake. "Oh good morning, did you manage to get some sleep?" She asked. I shook my head no. She sighed and lay down next to me. "I remember when I first met my mom, Athena, I was about your age and she looked so amazing. It's not their fault they can't be with us you know." She tells me and turns to look at me with her wise grey eyes. "I know" I say sadly. She hit's my arm with hers lightly. "Let's go we have a good 2hour hike up to camp half-blood" She said getting up and helping me up.

The hunters all gave me a once over look. I blushed; do I really look that weird? "Umm I think you should change your clothes." One big girl suggested. I think her name is Phoebe. I looked down I had red hello kitty pajamas, hiking boots, and a tie dye overcoat. I have to admit I looked like a mismatched mess. I was led it one of the tents and given a sliver dress and gladiator sandals. I looked so different; I had never had anything even close as this. I walked out and Annabeth smiled at me. "Much better" She told me reassuringly and she walked off to join Percy. I watched how his hand instantly found hers and she place her head on his chest affectionately. I wonder if I can ever find love like they have. _30 remember. _A voice rang in my head. I had to laugh "Yeah Dad, I know. Just a thought" I said quietly. The last thing I need is for everyone to think I'm crazy.

Spec followed my every move I was growing quiet fond of him. I know I shouldn't because then he would be harder to let him go. Artemis pulls me aside and hands me a bag and a bow. "Here, you will learn how to use them at the camp but knowing the circumstances...you will have an advantage" She said bringing out a smile. I'm about to thank her when Percy says "Alright Minory we have to better start heading out" I nod. I look to Artemis I'm not sure what to do I want to thank her but the question is how?

"Thank you" I say and give her a quick hug. I figure that was not the best idea because I am thrown backwards and into a tree. I feel my back crack and slump to the ground. Seems everyone is in a good mood this morning. I get up and glare at my attacker Phoebe. "Just because you are the daughter of Apollo doesn't mean you are worthy enough to embrace Lady Artemis" She said. Artemis rolled her eyes "Phoebe dear, you need to loosen up. Everyone likes a little affection every now and again." She said. Phoebe looked away not wanting to apologize.

Well a little anger picked my energy levels up. I think I'm good for the day. "Oh and Minory I have another gift for you." Artemis told me. She looked and Spec who was looking at me but still standing in attention next to his goddess. She bent down to it "That is your new goddess" she said pointing to me "Obey her like you would me" She said. I was so shocked and Spec ran to me and I threw my arms around his neck. And with that we were off to camp-half blood. This camp is out of this world almost literally. It had so many obstacle courses and different types of cabins. Each god had a different type of cabin I was looking in all different directions and just completely amazed. The headmaster rolled up to meet me in his wheelchair. He looked nice and very caring about his campers. I later learned that he is a centaur and the wheelchair act was just for first impressions.

And then I met the satyr, Grover. He was sweet and very eager to help me. Be related to the goddess of the hunt got me some bonus cool points. My new friends dropped me off at my cabin. Dad wasn't kidding when he said he hasn't had any kids in about 100 years. I was the only one here with Spec. But it was far from empty. The walls had gold trim wall paper except for one. One wall was made up completely of pictures of my past brothers and sisters. I was amazed at all their faces and lives. But I think the best part about my room was the ceiling it was completely made out of windows. The sun licked every corner of the cabin. Spec officially took his place in the other bed in the room. I went to my bed; it was like lying on a cloud. I notice something new though on my bed side table was a picture frame encrusted with what looked like real gems. The picture inside is what caught my attention though. It was my father and he had his arm around this woman. She had brown curls and sweet blue eyes. She had fair skin with freckles and her smile. Her smile was brighter than the sun. "Mom" I said out loud. I held the picture and hugged it close to my heart.

There was a knock on the door Spec barked happily and ran to the door he opened it by pushing on it with his front paws. Percy came through the door and gave Spec a pat on the head and look over at me. "Nice. Oh and just to let you know we have a game of capture the flag later. It kind of a tradition here" He said. "Oh um alright, thanks for telling me." I tell him. "No problem and you're on our team so we'll help you through it." he reassured. Well time to take these powers everyone has been talking about for a test drive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still Minory POV**

The game starts in a few minutes so I take the liberty to start practicing my shot. I took my stance about 15ft away from my target. Alright just like the movies, Left arm straight while grasping the bow, right arm bent but leveled with my other arm, fingers on the string, pull back and let go. The sliver arrow flew through the air like a rocket and hit the yellow line a little below the bull's eye. I felt proud of myself but others apparently disagree. "Hmm, some daughter of Apollo" I heard someone say behind me. He apparently had a posse because then there was snickering. What a heard of sheep. I breathed in a deep breath and closed my eyes and got a new arrow loaded up. I opened my eyes and let out my breath slowly and focused hard on my target. When I let go this time it hit dead center of the bull's eye. I turned around and smiled mockingly at the sheep and their shepherd. They glared at me, from the looks of then they were a few Aphrodite girls, a Hermes boy, and two Ares boys. It sad really they look to be about 14-16 and they were picking on a 12 year old. Oh well, I have perfected the act of ignoring people.

I heard the horn which meant the game was about to start. I quickly gathered my arrows and ran to where everyone else was going. Percy and Annabeth helped me into my armor I almost fell over from the weight. When I was going into the crowd I lost them. Chiron was now in his real form and it was interesting to see his horse body. "Heroes, warriors, we have a new camper I hope you all welcome her properly in a nice game of capture the flag" He thundered. Everyone cheered and then there was the manner on what team I was going to be on. I was so short compared to most of the campers so I couldn't find Percy or Annabeth. I pair of hands grasped me by the shoulders. "We'll take her" I looked up to see a buffed out guy with a grin too sinister for his own good. I feel a little uneasy so I back away from him. A red helmet is placed on my head and we run to our side of the forest. I'm on the red team. One of the Ares boys is nominated to lead and he is telling us all our positions. "And you, new girl, you are going to be the distraction" He tells me. Oh great, I start running onto enemy territory alone. No one comes out of the forest so I decide to throw in a different strategy. I shoot some arrows on the farthest trees I can see and watch if any movement comes from them.

I see slight movement from a little to the left. A twig snaps and soon I am surrounded by the enemy. I'm starting to get a little scared especially sense they all have swords pointed at me and I only have a bow. Its 6 against 1. Hmm maybe this can work. I use my bow to whack the two closest blue team members which buys me enough time to pull out my dagger. The clanging of metal is so loud and I'm growing tired and still no one has come to help me. Alright new new plan, RUN! I sprint out of the way out of there and further east. Half of my ambushers are following me on my way east the others are fending off my team. It's about fricken time. Someone throws their sword and it manages to go across my calf. I fall to the floor in pain. I have to push forward or else get myself killed. I pick up the sword that got my calf and stand in the way of my opponents. I watched them with more confidence then I really had. Before they were only 5ft in front of me, the big guy that had picked me to be on his team, rammed into the three of them. They were dazed for a few seconds but at least now I had back up. We fought each other until the horn sounded again. We stopped and listened for the winner. "And the blue team wins" Chiron announced.

"Well we still did well, especially you kid." The big guy told me and then he lightly, I guess for him, pat me on the back. I almost fell completely forward but he caught me. "Oops, sorry about that kid. My name is James by the way." He said extending his hand to me. I took it "Minory" I told him. He saw some of the team heading our way and told me goodbye. I waved him good bye and limped the way back to the camp ground for the feast. I saw my friends and I limped a little faster. "Hey I heard how well you did and wow talk about a battle scar." Grover said we he saw me. I glanced down my leg, the bleeding had stopped but I had dry blood all the way down to my ankle. "Hmm yeah, I guess but oh well and congratulations for winning." I said to them. "Here let me see that" Percy told me and he led me to a nearby creek and told me to get in. The water was freezing and I really hope that there is a reason for this. He lifted my leg a little and when he touched my cut it slowly started feeling better. When I didn't feel anymore sting I looked at it and it was completely healed. I looked at it then to Percy then back again. Percy laughed at my expression. "How did you do that?" I asked completely amazed.

"I'm the son of Poseidon and can do stuff with water. One of those is healing." He explained. Wow I wonder what I can do. "Cannon ball" Grover yelled before he jumped into creek. Then I turned into a bunch of people jumping in. I was thrown various times and by the way if you are going to have a fight with a water demigod- well no just don't have a water fight with a water demigod. It will come out with completely unfair results. But all too soon it was time to go to bed. I went to my cabin and was automatically greeted by Spec. He was sniffing the ground and investigating everything about his new territory. I opened the door and change into the pajamas that have been provided for me. Now I lay in my bed and sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.

**No one POV**

It was almost midnight and all the campers were asleep in their beds. But someone or something was lurking about the camp sneaking ever so carefully so not to be seen or heard. It was on a mission a mission to take away the child that would be the great change and advantage of the Gods. It reached the destination and slowly opened the door. A new surprise waited for it. A wolf with teeth barred was growling at the doorway and in its path. It smacked the beast away with its shield. The whimper of the wolf woke up the child. She grabbed the bow and arrows that hung on her wall on a hook. "Come any closer and I'll shoot." She threatened. It retriever brought out its sword and swung at her. She blocked it with her bow and shot the retriever in the shoulder. It growled in anger and Swung at her relentlessly. She dodged but she was being pushed into a corner and got cut across her stomach. She was running out of options so she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The sword was pushed to her neck and slightly cuting her. "If you make another sound it will be your last" A male voice threatened. It was too late campers were already running to her aid. The retriever pulled out a cell phone and gave directions to the listener. He dragged her outside while still having the sword pressed to her neck so no one tried anything. Chiron came galloping and saw what was happening "Who are you? Let her go" He yelled. The retriever just smiled "I don't think so she is much too valuable" He said. Then the retriever and Minory disappeared in a burst of flames.

**Hey! I'm attempting my first long story. I hope you like it so far please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Apollo POV**

I hope she likes it there. Maybe this conference could be my chance to see her more often. Dad said it was urgent to meet. Once we are all here he begins. "I have just been informed that there has been an epidemic of our children going missing. But I sorry to say we can't get involved." He said everyone gasped. We can't do anything about it? I can't believe what I am hearing. I stand from my thrown. "How can we not do anything they are our children and who knows what there kidnappers are doing to them." I said outraged. All eyes went on me, I knew they all agreed with me but they couldn't own up to it. "Apollo" Dad warned. "Look hear me out, we never get to see our children, that lets them down enough and now we can't even help them when they are in trouble. How can we even call ourselves their parents?" I said angered. This time Poseidon, Athena, and even Aphrodite stood up. "Brother listen to him. We need to help our children and be in their lives." Poseidon tried to reason. But the all mighty Zeus took this as rebellion and saw me as the ring leader. "I will not allow us to become distracted once more and forgetful to our duties. Remember your place Apollo." He thundered and glared at me. Artemis held my hand and urged me to sit down. "Father we can rule earth more efficiently with demigod help. If we build a better relationship with them less and less will turn against us. This causes fewer problems for us." She reasons.

He glares at all of us "If the demigods are indeed a use for us then let them save themselves and defeat the creature that is kidnapping them. Then and only then will I lift the law that states we cannot have contact with our children." He says and storms out of the hall leaving the rest of us in dismay. Poseidon put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Thank you on behalf of all of us, now all we can do is wait and hope they make it out of this." He tells me. A small smile tugs at the corner of my mouth. I leave the hall as well with my sister by my side I know she has to return to her hunters. "Thanks sis I-" I stop midsentence as a vision comes in_. _

_A figure is crumpled in a corner in a dark cavern. A hooded figure comes into view it kicks the crumpled person. I notice the brownish waves and fear the worst. "Get up you pathetic demi god" The Hooded figure says. The demi god grunts and my worst fears are true it's Minory. Her face is dirty and her blue pajamas are stained red from her blood. The figure goes to kick her again but she pulls out and arrow from beneath her pant leg and jabs it into her attacker's leg. Seizing the opportunity she gets up and runs as fast as she can while holding her stomach. She makes it out of the cavern but stops at the edge of a cliff. Her attacker returns and leaving her without any other option except to jump. She falls through dark clouds blocking the view of her attacker. She lands on her back and it knocks the wind out of her. She gasps for air and curls into the fetal position. Tears fall from her eyes and silent sobs make her body shake. "D-Daddy help me" She cries quietly._

The vision disappears and I am shaking with anger. Artemis stares at me with confusion. "They took her." I say through clenched teeth. Her eyes widen and she is about to say something but I cut her off. "I'm going to talk to Chiron" I say and rush of to my chariot, rev the engine and zoom off to camp-half blood.

**NO one POV**

A burst of light appears faster than usual. It slows down slightly and lands in the middle of the west side of the forest. Chiron comes out from behind the cover of the trees and looks at Apollo apologetically. "You saw her, didn't you?" he asked. Apollo nodded. "The demi gods are going to have to go to war to fight off the creature that is kid napping all these demi gods." Apollo said grimly. "If they succeed Zeus will lift the law that says the gods can never see their children. But the gods can't help them; it's entirely up to them" Apollo told him. Chiron shook his head and trot over to the sun god. "They are stronger then you think and an army of them can handle anything" He informs. Apollo looked up at the centaur and then looked down at the ground. He rubbed his temples and gave an exasperated sigh. "For my little girl's sake I hope you're right"

**Minory POV**

I am in so much pain I think a broke my arm and the fall stretched my stomach and ripped open my cut causing me to bleed more. I have to bite my tongue so not to scream. Rocks shift in the distance and I feel helpless. I can't even move without having pain shoot throughout my entire body. Footsteps rush near me. A boy with a sweet face and big blue eyes stares at me. "You escaped?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded my head slightly. He knelt down next to me and checked the full extent of my injuries. He had black hair that was tied back into a messy braid but a few stray hairs were let loose.

"Okay I'm going to get you some help." He told me then he scooped me up and into his arms. I whimpered a little. "Sorry" he told me and he carried me all the way down the dark mountain and into a lake. I stated to panic but I couldn't thrash because then he kissed me. He did something odd though, he blew some air into my lungs then he parted. I found that I wasn't struggling for breath and was able to make it all the way to the bottom of the lake. He let me go into water and pulled a handle of a door that was on lake floor. He pulled me in quickly and bolted the door there was a drain that was draining all the water from the room that we were in I gasped for breath. When the room was completely drained I asked him where we were. He looked at me "This is one of the various branches of the underworld"


	6. Chapter 6

**No one POV**

The War is only beginning. A hooded figure walks to the edge of cliff. A young man by the name of Luke comes up behind him. The demi god was only 17 but he had looked aged by several years. His skin looked a ghastly grey and his blond hair was turning white. "That fall had to have killed her so our job just got a lot easier." Luke told his new master. The hooded figure just laughed a laugh so sickening it make Luke stomach churn. "She is alive out there. But worry not or job just got more…interesting." He said after pondering for the right word. A flash of lightning flashed across his face highlighting his sharp features. "We shall meet again soon my son" He said into the sky.

At camp half-blood Chiron sends word for Hermes. "Why Hermes, I thought we couldn't have any gods' help" Percy asked. "He isn't helping, he is just doing his job" Chiron said simply he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "This is the first time a quest had been so large but we need all the half-bloods 10 and up in this war to have any chance in defeating this unknown creature. I'm sending Hermes to get all of the camps across the world to meet up here and fight." He said to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. The three had been called to conference with the centaur to discuss the war. "Chiron honestly do you think we can handle this thing without help from the gods" Annabeth asked you could see the concern in her eyes. "It will not be easy and some campers will be lost but I believe with all of you working together. You can overcome anything." He told her. Now there was no time to talk it was time to train harder than any of them had before. The place Apollo described sounded like Arneckma, a branch mountain in the underworld. In Hades' playground with souls running loose making War a lot harder.

Minory lay asleep in her savior's bed as he watched her sleep. He had been heeling her though out the day and almost all her injures were healed but she still needed sleep. Now he wasn't alone in this depressing place but he couldn't ask her to stay. She probably had a home and a family to return to. She wasn't like him he had no one. He stayed here when he found it when the monster came to his home and destroyed everything he ever knew. Minory stirred from her sleep and blinked at him. "You know I don't think I ever asked your name." She announced groggily. "It's um Ryan and I was wondering where you're from" Ryan told her. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I've spent my whole life alone and then I'm finally happy and I get kidnaped. At least you were able to find me before anything else did. Thank you." She said looking at him now with grateful eyes. He blushed slightly "Well you get some sleep; I'll get you back to your happiness in the morning. " He said smiling down at her. She smiled at him and tried to go to hug him but he placed a hand on her shoulder pushing her lightly back down to bed. She dosed off in a matter of minutes not knowing the event the events that were about to happen. Events that will test this new friendship to the fullest and make them have to trust each other to stay alive.

**Me again, just want to let you know the war will be in the next chapter. So stay tuned and hold on to your hats it's going to be big. I cannot ask you enough please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Apollo POV**

I am going completely insane it has been almost a full week and I have not had any sign to let me know if Minory is okay. Even if I knew where she was I couldn't be able to help her. All I can do is watch visions of all of the Demi gods meet up at camp half blood. I see all the determination in their faces and worry hidden behind it. My hands grip my thrown as I watch them suit up for their possible deaths. Chiron has recruited a few others. Centaurs, Nymphs, Satyrs, pretty much any mythical creature up for it. It time to go and they march heads held high. I spot Percy Jackson he is one of the ones at the lead. Zeus allowed them to be teleported to the battle ground since it wasn't really helping just transportation. There are about 1000 Demi-gods and creatures standing and waiting in attention. I am shocked at what I see rise from the mountain and my heart squeezes.

**Minory POV**

My body is healed thanks to Ryan and we open the door and welcome the rushing water. Ryan grasps my hand and pulls me up with him as we swim to the top. He is used to this and he can hold his breath longer then I can. I frantically swim up because I'm starting to react to not having air. I reach the top and take a deep and grateful breath. Something is off though the ground is shaking so much that the lake water is rippling rapidly. "What's going on?" I ask worried. Ryan pulls me close to him and stares into the black sky. "Something is happening" He says as we swim to the edge of the lake there is more rumbling and I notice the source is from the mountain I had jumped off of.

I shudder at the thought of the hooded man but I also have to see what's going on. "Let's check it out" I tell Ryan. He looks at me as if it is the dumbest idea in the world and who knows maybe it is but I have a feeling that I have to check this out. I drag him along with me as we climb slowly and carefully up the mountain. We peak our heads just to get a glimpse and I see the hooded man. He is talking to the ground apparently. "It is time my brothers and sisters, RISE." And as he commands out of the ground huge forms break through the surface. Ryan and I have to grip on to the surface for dear life because hundreds start appearing and shaking the mountain even more. The hooded man laughs manically "Yes, and once we get rid of these pathetic Demi-gods we take Olympus by storm" They all screech a battle cry. I feel something tug at me hard. "Lord Kronos, look who came to join the party" Luke says as he hold me by my collar. Kronos looked at me in amusement and started to make his way towards me but Ryan tackled Luke to the ground and he took hold of my hand and we jumped off the mountain. "Not again" I cried and held onto Ryan closer. He griped me but he didn't speak though he instead took the wind and began to ride it.

**Apollo POV**

She survived! I have to tell the Olympians though the kids can't handle that many Titans and they are heading here so now it our godly duty. "The titans they are heading to Olympus after they are finished with the kids" I shouted. Everyone's eyes grew wide and they started preparing for battle. "Wait" Dad yelled everyone stopped and stared at him. "We can't do anything till Kronos is defeated." He said. I have officially had enough of this. "How can we wait? It's the Titans, you barely got through them and you expect half gods to handle them. Why don't step up and act like a father?" I yelled at him. Then he shot me with a lightning bolt which sent me flying into the wall and slamming into it. I stood up my anger showed because right then I burst into flames and started throwing them at him.

"Stop" Artemis and Hera yelled. Hera stood in front of Dad and Artemis in front of me. I didn't want to burn her so I cooled down. "Zeus be reasonable they can't take on the titans alone and neither can we" We are in this together like it or not." Athena said. Dad's arms shook in anger he didn't liked b told what to do. "Fine but we leave Kronos for the Demi gods" He said. Ares stood up happily "Alright this is my element. Let's go kick some Titan ass" He yelled. We all cheered. I got in my chariot but I chose to go with the classic model. It looks like chariot but covered in gold and flame horses pulling it. "I'm coming Minory" I whispered to myself and sent to her.

**No one POV**

Kronos screamed the battle cry and the Titans run forward. Ahead of the running army is Minory and Ryan. Ryan rides the wind to next waiting army. "Minory" Her friends shout her name once they spot her. Ryan makes them land in front of them. "It's Kronos he is the leader and he sent the Titans" Minory shouted so the most would hear her. "They are coming now so make it count" She said and got in front of the battle. She had over heard much about the war and even though she was frightened she was going to fight. She wanted to make her father proud. "Here you might need these" Grover said handing her bow and arrows into her arms. She gripped them tight and nodded in thanks to him. "We have to get by the Titan and find Kronos. Once we take out the leader the rest will be easier to handle" Annabeth strategized we nodded in agreement and waited.

Once we saw the Titans were visible on the horizon the Demi-gods charged forward. Ryan flew above with the other wind demi-gods. He carried Minory as shot arrows down at the upcoming Titans. Percy and Annabeth ran on the ground swords drawn and fighting off the first Titan they were having difficulty but Minory told Ryan to drop her and she hurtled down from the sky catching the titan off guard and stabbing it in the side of the neck giving Percy the chance to stab it in the chest. The 15 foot beast fell to the floor with a thud. "Hurry we can't waste too much time on them we have to get Kronos" Minory told them. Ryan go help the others we'll go to Kronos" She told him. He had a tough time leaving her but before he left he kissed her firmly. She was left touching her lips. "Come on" Annabeth said and she grabbed Minory's hand and continued running. Blocking their path was about 5 Titans, their arms linked running towards the demi-gods.

But before they could make it a huge light came and a line of flames came blocking their path. Apollo's chariot stood before them. Apollo shot countless arrows killing 3 of the Titians Minory joined her father and helped kill the last 2. "Dad you came" Minory said and she threw her arms around his neck. Apollo hugged her back and kissed her hair. "Of course I did and I'm not alone. Hurry go and be careful" He told them and broke his line of fire for them to run through. Apollo was right that he wasn't the only one. Dionysus' vines stared shooting out of the ground entangling some of the Titans. Artemis and her hunter appeared form the forest shooting their own arrows and wild animals ran alongside them. Zeus rained down lightning. That's was only the beginning more gods started appearing.

The kids made it up the mountain and then they were face to face with Kronos with his loyal servant Luke waiting beside him. "Well now come to play have we?" Kronos said in an amusing tone. "Luke take care of them and here's a little power just in case." Kronos ordered. Luke now glowed with a black hue. Luke gain more power than ever before and his body was starting to react to it. His sword hit Percy with more force than expected. Percy Blocked then move but Luke pushed Percy backwards till he almost toppled down the cliff. "Percy the lake" Minory shouted. In the meantime she shot at Kronos he flicked it away like it was fly. Annabeth helped Percy so that he could focus on the water. Luke took his attention from Percy to Annabeth as suspected but with disastrous results. She fended him off as best she could but he was too strong for her and he cut her across her chest.

He made a move to stab her through the heart but Minory placed herself in front of her friend and placed the bow to block the sword. She was straining against his strength. Luke like a wild animal he was even foaming at the mouth and his eyes changed to red. Finally Percy hit Luke with a strong wave that he formed into ice and stabbed Luke all the way trough. It was a sickening sight and there was blood ever where. "Annabeth" Percy yelled and ran to her she was bleeding heavily. Percy began to shake with anger and turned in to Kronos he started hitting him with wave after wave of water and then stabbing him. Kronos struggled slightly but he slammed Percy against the wall. Percy lid to the floor and he wouldn't move. Minory's eyes filled tears. Her friends were dying in front of her. Her entire body burst into flames at that moment. "Stop hurting my friends" She yelled and started throwing flame arrow at Kronos. He was getting weaker but her drew his own sword but all too late because Minory stabbed him in the center of his chest. He staggered forward, his armor had protected from the dagger but not the blow. He then through Minory off the Mountain but she stabbed him again this time pushing all of her weight into it which brought him down with her. Her flames started burning him whole. They look like a falling star.

The Impact of when they hit the ground was so large it makes an explosion. The few remaining titans disintegrate. There are loud cheers ringing throughout the battle field. But it grows shockingly silent went the last remaining smoke clears. There lie Kronos crushed from the fall but there also lies Minory in a pool of blood.


	8. Chapter 8

**No one POV **

Apollo sprinted toward Minory. Ryan was about to go as well but Grover held him back. When he reached her Apollo dropped to his knees and gently picked her up. He wiped some blood away from her head and mouth. "Artemis!" He yelled. His sister quickly joined him. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and he looked at his sister pleadingly to heal her. For once he wished he had his sister's powers. His powers only worked with healing men. Artemis closed her eyes and nodded in truth she didn't know if it was already too late to save Minory. She placed her hands over Minory's body and focused. _Baby, please don't leave me _Apollo sent to his daughter. The broken bones mended and cuts and scrapes healed but Minory still did not breathe. That was Apollo's breaking point and the tears freely feel down his face. Artemis held her brother tight and shed her own tears.

Percy and Annabeth appeared at the cliff of the mountain. They were banged up but were mostly alright till they saw Apollo weeping over their friend's body. Apollo held her close to him and then movement. A twitch from Minory's arm made Apollo hold his breath the color started coming back to her and she started breathing. Apollo looked to his sister and she was staring as well. Minory's eyes fluttered and she let out a small groan. "D-Dad?" Her voice was raspy. Apollo let out the breath and brought her close to his and kept kissing her. "Dad could you let go a little" Minory mumbled from her father's tunic where her face was currently buried in.

"Not a chance" He said but he did loosen his grip a little. Artemis joined in the hug and placed a small kiss on Minory's forehead. "You were so brave, as brave as a huntress in fact. Maybe you should think about joining me in the hunt." Artemis told her. Minory smiled and looked over her father's shoulder and to Ryan, she could tell that he wanted to go to her but he didn't want to interrupt. Minory looked back to Artemis. "If I joined the hunt I wouldn't be able to love would I?" She asked. Artemis nodded she had a feeling that would be the answer. "Then I can't because I think I'm already starting to fall for someone. " She said while blushing. "I understand" Artemis said and with that she walked back to her hunters. Apollo let her go so she could see Ryan. He ran up to her, picked her up, and hugged her.

Apollo just shook his head and smiled at the sight. "I see this as cause for a celebration" Zeus shouted over the crowds and then in an instant they were all transported to Olympus. They were all clean and dressed up as well in ancient Greek robes. Music blasted and everyone was having a good time. Apollo stood in the far corner and watched as Minory danced and laughed with her friends. She looked so happy he thought to himself. Her robes were a light green with gold trim and her hair was braided to the side. Minory had never felt more beautiful than she did at that moment. She started slow dancing with Ryan and Apollo decided to have a little fun. He shot a small fire ball near Ryan to freak him out. Minory glared at her father. He looked around the room "who did that?" He asked mockingly.

Minory walked up to her father. "Well since you won't let me dance with Ryan. May I have this dance?" She asked all the time laughing and extending her hand to him. Apollo thought she looked so much like her mother at that moment.

(Flashback)

He was just walking down Manhattan Avenue a lonely night out. Finally a moment away from his godly duties. And then he saw her spinning to a ballet in the middle of the street. She was so graceful and so blissfully ignorant to the stares of the people walking by or the incoming truck heading towards her. Apollo rushed to the woman and picked her up and got her out of the way. The feel behind an ally and she stared up in shock at him. "Are you crazy you could have gotten killed" He told her. She looked up at him and put her hand to his face. His anger was slowly washing away. "I'm sorry I just got lost in the dance you know" She said and looked up at him dreamily. Apollo was so confused he had never met anyone, mortal or immortal, like this woman. Then she surprised him again because she pulled his face down to her and kissed him softly on the lips. "What was that for" He asked huskily. "To thank you properly. Would you dance with me?" She asked extending her hand to him. He took it and danced the night away with the most incredible women in the world.

(End flashback)

And now was about to dance with his world. He took her hand and they started off in a slow waltz with then picked up to gliding and spinning around the room. "I would like to make an announcement" Zeus said. His voice echoed against the walls. "The law that states the gods can't be with their children has been lifted." He said everyone cheered and then Thalia jumped her father in the first physical contact she had had with him. Zeus chuckled and actually hugged her back.

Apollo kissed his daughter on the forehead and told her to have fun with her friends. He still watched her and he still thought there was something missing. He snapped his fingers and there appeared a confused wolf. "Spec" Minory said in excitement and the wolf ran to her. It whimpers and starts licking her. Ryan looked at her and told her she had made a wolf into a puppy. She didn't care though because she was happy and that's all that mattered. Apollo looked at his daughter once more she seems to shine. But that wasn't surprising because she was the light of his life.

**And that's the end of it. Thank you for the reviews I have gotten and thank you for the advice. I like to change up my writing to make it better so thank you again for helping me everyone. Hope you enjoyed my story! :D**


End file.
